


Naughty & Nice

by iPumperdiddle



Series: Now Breathe In Collection [3]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Begging, Blindfolds, Choking, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Morning, Christmas Smut, Christmas Vacation, Cock Rings, Coming Untouched, Cuddling & Snuggling, Did I mention copious amounts of fluff?, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Fetish, First Christmas, Fishnet Bodysuit, Fishnets, Flogging, Gift Giving, Go-karts, Hair-pulling, Handcuffs, Happy Credence Barebone, Holding Hands, Holidays, I might have ninja’d an incredibly brief daddy kink somewhere in there, I write from my cellphone lol, IRISH!PERCIVAL Graves, Impact Play, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Morning Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Oral Sex, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Overstimulation, Percy takes Cree to an adult store, Percy’s POV, Rough Sex, Sassy, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Shopping, Smitten Original Percival Graves, Soft Feels, Soft Percival Graves, Sorry for the grammatical errors in advance, Spanking, Teasing, Tender Sex, Tenderness, Tennessee Christmas, They have a lot of fun in the bedroom, Topping from the Bottom, Very mild fetish stuff, Working on getting it cleaned up, accent kink, laughing during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPumperdiddle/pseuds/iPumperdiddle
Summary: Percy takes Credence up to Tennessee for their first Christmas in hopes of making it the best one he’s ever hadORHoliday fic, ya’ll!!!
Relationships: Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Series: Now Breathe In Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021990
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Naughty & Nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foggys_cupcake_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggys_cupcake_girl/gifts).



> A fluffy and steamy holiday fic for my girl @foggys_cupcake_girl, packed with all the kinks you like ;)
> 
> This is a companion fic that goes along with Now Breathe In but can be read as a stand-alone!
> 
> Happy Holidays, you guys!!!

December 22nd finds Percy and Credence checking into their rented cabin in Gatlinburg Tennessee, recommended highly by Newt and Tina who spent some time here back in November for one of the Englishman’s training seminars. The keys were swiftly picked up at the entrance upon arrival and Credence cooed at the complimentary tout bag the cabin staff pressed into his hands, full of everything from tiny bottles of dish detergent, herbal bars of bath soap, single packaged coffee grounds and brochures for the various attractions nearby.

Percy nearly drops the keys when they step into the warm entryway, taken entirely with the gorgeous atmosphere before them. It’s one of the deluxe cabins advertised on the front of the website and the pictures simply have not done it justice.

“Oh, Percy...” Cree breathes out as he makes a slow circle, taking in the stunning living room that’s been decked out in Christmas decorations. Strung fairy lights, jolly snowmen figurines along the staircase, fresh tinsel wrapped around the handrail. There’s even a real Fraser Fir nestled by the balcony doors decorated extensively with traditional baubles in reds, golds and whites. 

The rental company really went all out.

It’s a two-story cabin with an open floor plan living area, the spacious living room furnished with two sofas, a side table between them, a lovely coffee table to match and a large flat screen television mounted in the corner. 

The kitchen that overlooks this is just as rustic, with sleek modern fixtures. It’s open and wide with and a tiled island in the center and a small kitchen table off to the side. Everything from dinnerware to pots and pans have been provided by the company, much to Percy’s relief. A brief glance by the sink shows an automatic drip coffee maker that he knows he’s going to make good use of during their time here.

To the right a little ways from the Christmas tree is a beautiful stone hearth with a fire that’s already been lit by the manager of the company to welcome them. Another lovely touch, Percy thinks. Everything about the cabin is incredibly cozy and inviting, even the spicy festive scent of apples and cinnamon filling the air from scented plugins in several of the electrical outlets. 

Once he’s picked his jaw up off the floor and sat their bags down Percy let’s put a low, impressed whistle, “Holy shite, they weren’t kidding when they called it “The Happy Holidays Cabin.”

Percy made reservations well in advance, just after Halloween, for a Christmas holiday in the Smokey’s with his fiancé; their first Christmas together, in fact. He’s attended plenty of meditation seminars up here and thought that Cree might enjoy a change of scenery. From the wide grin on the younger man’s face he suspects he’s done well.

He leaves their bags in the entrance and follows after the other, startling slightly when the man suddenly squeals and flails his arms.

“There’s a basket full of sugar cookies over here!” Credence exclaims brightly, dropping the cabin tout to make a beeline straight for the Christmas tree.

“Oh great, like I need more sweeties,” Percy grumbles, absently rubbing his soft stomach where he still hasn’t managed to burn off Halloween and Thanksgiving. He’s done a lot of indulging lately.

Credence carries the basket over and places it on the table between the plush sofas, a grainy snowflake-shaped cookie in his hand with a tiny bite already missing. He frowns at the man’s statement.

“I like it,” he murmurs shyly, reaching out to run slender fingers over Percy’s middle as he nibbles at the cookie. The tender caress sends a delicious shiver along the older man’s spine. His eyes flutter.

“I’m gonna be a human pillow by the time this holiday is over,” he mumbles once the pleasant sensation has died down and cracks his eyes to glance suspiciously around the cabin, “I wouldn’t be surprised if they’ve squirreled away fudge in the bedroom...”

“I sure hope so,” Credence says eagerly, stuffing the remainder of the cookie into his mouth before taking Percy’s hand and pulling him towards the staircase, “C’mon, let’s go check out the rest of the cabin.”

“Only if you chew with your mouth closed, you caveman.” The childlike giggle he gets in return absolutely warms his heart.

They continue their exploration of the cabin, gawking at the spacious master bedroom that’s been jazzed up with festive decorations as well with a massive en-suite bathroom containing a separate jacuzzi bathtub and standing glass shower. Credence tugs Percy back down the stairs and into the massive kitchen with a window outlooking to a breathtaking scenic scape of the famous Smokey mountains, a thick valley of snow-dusted trees lay far below them in the distance.

Slipping back into the living room and out onto the balcony’s deck they discover two traditional wooden rocking chairs facing the horizon, a small black propane fire pit settled between them.

They take a moment to lean against the wooden rails, Percy’s chest pressed flush against Credence’s back as he holds the man in his arms, both soaking in the picturesque view before them.

“This is unbelievably beautiful,” Credence whispers in an almost reverent voice. “I know I told you you didn’t have to do this—but I’m really glad you didn’t listen to me,” he chuckles, “Thank you Percy.”

Percy hums softly as he kisses the others temple, “You know I love to spoil you,” he murmurs, nuzzling affectionately at the younger man’s neck.

They watch the horizon for a while longer, their breath puffing out in transparent clouds before Percy suggests going somewhere for dinner.

*

On the strip they go to a restaurant called Cherokee Grill and Steakhouse followed by a bit of leisurely shopping, Credence excitedly tugging the older man into a Bath & Bodyworks nearby. Afterwards they drive twenty minutes to Kodak for a spectacular drive-thru light show once it gets dark; Shadrack Christmas Wonderland. Percy tunes into the proper radio station the attendant provides before pulling a travel thermos of hot chocolate from the center console for them to share, filled up just at the gas station before they entered the attraction.

The festive music pulses in time with the lights as they enter beneath a colorful canopy of twinkling starlights.

“This is so magical” Credence sighs dreamily, filling two styrofoam cups with the steamy cocoa.

“It really is. I can’t imagine what the electricity bill looks like, though,” Percy muses as they slowly come upon a vibrant nativity scene. He accepts one of the cups with a soft smile and takes a cautious sip.

Credence follows suit, carefully licking a smudge of foam from his top lip. “The light shows in Destin were never this impressive.”

“Oh look—“ Percy points out a neon Santa stuck upside down in a chimney with one of the reindeer struggling to pull him out. “How feckin’ cute!” he squeals before awkwardly clearing his throat, cutting his eyes over to Credence who is watching him with a fond expression.

“This is nice, I mean. Very nice.”

They continue to slowly make their way through the light show while Percy energetically bobs his head along with the music, breaking out into full blown song when “Wonderful Christmastime” starts playing. With a crooked grin and waggling eyebrows he serenades the younger man much like he did that first week they met, relishing in every chuckle and chortle he’s able to draw out.

He can never get enough of that smile.

After they make it to the end Percy swings around and drives them down the main highway past a McDonald’s to park on a dirt shoulder while the music plays continues to play on, the massive light Christmas tree still visible from their vantage point. 

Credence mysteriously produces two candy canes from his coat and offers one to Percy with a grin.

“Where’d those come from?” Percy asks curiously, accepting one of the striped candies.

The younger man already has his unwrapped, “Came in that gift basket back at the cabin.

“Ah yes—The Waist Expander.”

Credence laughs, a soft tinkling sound that twists Percy’s stomach up in the best way.

“Are you worried about a little holiday weight?”

“At forty-four? Yes.” Percy mumbles, self-conscious about the extra bit of weight he’s gained over the previous holidays. Before Credence he practically lived at the gym and barely socialized outside of work. Now, his fiancé drags him along to each of Queenie’s hearty dinners, and has recently began acquiring Kowalski recipes for his personal use. 

“Its not like you won’t get it off with how often you visit the gym,” Credence points out, distracting Percy with how he’s sucking on his candy cane, “Besides...” the man gazes at him beneath his dark lashes, “I think you look sexy,” he murmurs around the candy, cheeks flushed dark beneath the cycling glow of the strung lights.

“Oh? Do you like me all jolly?” He teases playfully, opening his own candy with a smirk, “We can always go out and get a red suit and white beard, if that does it for you,” he adds with a flirty wink.

“Only if I can wear a reindeer onesie,” Credence purrs in response, causing Percy to bite back a groan. That damn turkey onesie still riles him up and the little brat knows it. God, he loves this man.

“Careful or I’ll put you in a harness, Rudolph.”

“Mmm, I might like that,” he shoots back, grinning wickedly around the white and red cane.

This kid is gonna be the death of him.

*

Back at the cabin they take a relaxing hot bath together in the huge jacuzzi tub with the faux electric fireplace above crackling softly in the back ground. Their only source of light is that and the several lit candles placed strategically around the steamy room. A cheery Christmas melody plays over the cabin-wide speaker system, making for a romantic holiday ambience. 

Percy gently washes Credence’s hair with the gingerbread scented shampoo he picked out at Bath & Bodyworks while the younger man melts against him; the picture of perfect comfort.

“Have you thought about what else you might want for Christmas?” Percy asks quietly, massaging Credence’s scalp with his blunt fingertips, an action that produces a deep contented sigh.

“This isn’t my gift?” He asks skeptically, turning to glance up at the man behind him with the cutest puzzled expression.

Percy chuckles, “This is only part of it.”

“I honestly couldn’t ask for anything else—You’ve already done so much...” he whispers, tilting his head forward as the older man scratches at the fine hairs on the nape of his neck.

“Oh, don’t worry about that. Isn’t there anything you’ve wanted?”

Credence reaches up to take Percy’s left hand, slowly twining their fingers together as he reverently eyes their matching engagement rings, “I already have everything I could ever want.”

And doesn’t that just melt his heart? He’s likely to slide right down the drain once the plug is pulled.

“You’re such an angel,” Percy sighs, leaning forward to trail tender kisses along the other man’s neck, “What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“I often ask myself that same question,” Credence replies quietly, twisting at the waist to give a passionate kiss while an instrumental rendition of “O Holy Night” tinkles away in the background over the sound of the crackling fire.

They break the kiss when the need for air arises. Percy plants one more to his fiancé’s cheek before he soaps up his hands to massage at Credence’s shoulders and neck, the younger man going soft beneath his fingers like butter on a warm stove.

“Mmm,” he moans, eyes closed.

“Does that feel good, baby?” Percy murmurs huskily against the shell of his ear, basking in the full-body tremor that invokes. He’s unable to resist nibbling at the soft lobe, pulling the tender flesh between his teeth with a low chuckle at the other man’s gasp.

“Very,” Credence replies breathlessly before leaning forward so Percy can reach his back, “If you ever want to retire from being a C.MI I think you’d make a great masseuse,” he mumbles with a pleased sigh, the knots along his spine slowly loosening and dispersing beneath Percy’s insistent fingers.

“Oh yeah?” The older man chuckles, kneading his way back up to the tight muscles of the others neck once he’s cleared the ones on his shoulders.

“Definitely,” Credence slurs, head falling forward, “Ooh, that’s nice.”

Percy kisses his back as his fingers work, uncaring of the suds that tickle his lips, “How about a movie before bed?”

“What did you have in mind?”

*

They finish bathing and each get dressed in matching Christmas pajamas that Credence picked out for the trip—cute cartoon gingerbread men swirling candy canes—before going down into the living room. Percy picked up a bunch of Christmas movies from Queenie before they left and Credence decides on The Santa Clause, saying that he’s never seen it before.

Curled up on the couch together with honey and chamomile tea, Percy having added another log to the first before the movie started, they watch the Tim Allen film—the older man’s eyes on the falling upon other throughout most of it. It’s something they’ve talked about, Credence’s history and the childhood he was never able to experience. The birthdays, the parties...hell, even a huge holiday like Christmas was kept from him.

That’s the main reason Percy whisked them away for it. He wanted to make it as exciting and memorable as possible to make up for the holiday experiences Credence missed out on as a child.

Even now watching how his fiancé’s eyes light up while he laughs during the movie; how his expression takes on a delicate childlike wonder when Scott Calvin and his son Charlie descend into the magical North Pole for the first time, creates a thick knot of emotion in his throat.

I did that, he thinks greedily to himself for a moment. Credence may have missed out on this for a most of his life, but he’ll have the best holidays from now on if Percy has any say. Oh, and he will.

By the time the end credits are rolling Credence is passed out against his chest, snoring softly. Percy carefully maneuvers them and lifts the younger man in his arms, carrying him up the stairs to their room to tuck him snuggly into bed before crawling in beside him.

Percy cards his fingers easily through the slumbering man’s hair, gazing down at him with overwhelming affection as he muses over how far they’ve come. How one humbling e-mail brought them together and how he’s thankful for the journey in his life that allowed it, no matter how dark it had once been. He’s thankful for every moment that aided in bringing this kind man into his life. 

Tears brimming in his eyes, Percy leans down to place a gentle kiss to Credence’s brow before rolling over to flick the light off.

*

In the morning Percy wakes to an empty bed. Confused, he slips into his flannel robe and house slippers before wandering out of the bedroom and down the stairs. He calls for Credence but there’s no answer. He peeks over the banister as he descends the steps and notices that the fire has recently been lit with several unmarred logs.  
He can also smell the faint undertone of fresh coffee as he moves into the kitchen, spotting an empty mug sitting with a note beneath it telling him to make himself a cup, which he does, and letting him know Credence is sitting out on the balcony.

He exits the kitchen with his black coffee and steps into the living room where he can now see Credence lounging in one of the rocking chairs, steaming mug in hand. He lurks for a moment in front of the door and smiles fondly at his fiancé who is watching the sun silhouette the mountains as it rises.

Being quiet he slides the door open and steps out into the chilling Tennessee air, part of his brain immediately screaming out for the warmth of Florida.

“We should get a home here,” Credence says wistfully without turning around, lifting his mug for a sip.

“It certainly is a beautiful state,” Percy comments softly, coming around to sit in the other rocker. The fire pit between them is lit and Percy eagerly stretches his fingers towards it, “It’s awfully cold, though,” he adds, creating an exaggerated “burr” sound with his lips that has the other giggling.

“Yeah, but isn’t this romantic?” Credence coos with a tiny smile, turning his warm gaze to Percy, “Have you ever seen anything more beautiful?” With a sigh he melts back into his chair to watch the horizon.

Percy hasn’t taken his eyes off of the other, “No, I haven’t,” he murmurs, slowly lifting his mug to his lips as he openly examines the others face.

“So, what’s the plan for today?” 

The soft pinks, oranges and golds in the sky chase the varying shades of blue away as the sun begins to meet the mountain’s crest, nearly blinding Percy in the process when he finally decides to look at the landscape.

“Well, I don’t know if you think it might be too cold for it, but I thought we might give that NASCAR Speedpark a shot and perhaps go to Tanger Outlet after? I hear they have a Disney store,” Percy chirps in a sing-song voice. Credence perks up at that.

“Seriously?” He leans forward with his mug clutched close to his chest, eyes wide and hopeful.

“And a Yankee candle. I know how much you love candles,” Percy tags on with crooked smile.

“Yes please.” Cree beams, smiling bright enough to put the sunrise to shame.

The older man reaches out to give his fiancé’s hand a gentle squeeze. “Let’s finish our coffee and head that way, Hmm?”

*

After their cups are empty they carry them to the sink before getting dressed and leaving, enjoying a delicious breakfast at Flapjack’s Pancake Cabin before heading over to Sevierville. The traffic is dense and full of idiots and Percy tries not to curse at the other drivers, all while Credence chuckles quietly in the passenger seat.

“Now what do you find so amusing, Mr. Giggles?” Percy huffs without taking his eyes off the road.

“You. You’re a bad-driver magnet.”

“It’s not MY fault these people don’t know how to feckin’ drive. Eejits, the lot of ‘em.” 

“Oh, was that the case back in Birmingham, and Atlanta as well?” Credence pokes, playfully wrinkling his nose at the older man’s grumpy expression.

“Okay, Atlanta is known for their terrible traffic...” Percy grumbles, smacking his turn signal before forcing his way over into the turning lane, “I’m half tempted to buy us plane tickets for the trip back.”

“I’ve never been on a plane before,” Credence muses out loud.

“Well, you might just get your chance, laddy.”

They pull into the packed parking lot of the NASCAR Speedpark and Percy sighs heavily, as though he’s just ended an infuriating phone call, “Is it frowned upon to ram people with the go-karts?”

“Unfortunately yes—“ Credence says with a straight face before his gaze takes on a mischievous twinkle, “—but the website did mention bumper cars...”

“Fuck yes,” Percy says with feeling, scrambling to get his seat belt off before Credence places a gentle hand on his forearm arm to stop him. “C’mere.”

“Mmm, yes sir,” Percy hums appreciatively and meets Credence in the middle for a tender kiss, not giving a single fuck about the family getting out of the sedan next them. The father, presumably, scoffs loudly and throws them a nasty look before walking off when Percy pulls back to level him with a glare.

“Oh, I very much hope they do the bumper cars,” he says with a dark smile, earning himself a chuckle and light smack to the shoulder.

“C’mon Mr. Road-Rage, let’s go get our tickets.”

*

Thankfully they’ve gotten there just in time for a crowd to pile in behind them as they wait. They eventually get to the front and buy their unlimited pass wristbands, Percy reaching out unashamedly to take his fiancé’s hand once that's finished to traverse the large inside lobby to get to the outside tracks.

Credence is still shy about public displays of affection but he’s slowly warming up to holding hands. It’s progress and that’s all that matters.

Percy gives a gentle squeeze and guides the younger man through one of the many double doors, back into the brisk air and into the massive speed-park. The mingling scent of popcorn, funnel cakes, burnt rubber and gasoline permeates the air around them—along with the delighted shouts of people zipping around in go-karts.

There are a variety of racetracks and attractions, from a gigantic wooden track to a smaller circular one of paved asphalt. There’s bumper cars (Percy practically whoops when he sees it) and kiddie rides, as well as a couple of carnival spinners placed in the back of the park. There’s also a water-bumper car ride, but it’s closed up for the season, not that they would be crazy enough to do it even if it were open. 

They get in line for one of the smaller tracks and Credence talks excitedly about how he’s never driven a go-kart before. Percy tells him it’ll be a first for him too and that lights up his fiancé’s eyes.

“Bet I’ll beat you in the race,” Credence teases with a cheeky smile.

“Oh yeah? Care to wager a bet?” Percy smirks, his heart pounding to see Credence so spunky. 

“One foot massage says that you eat my dust,” he says sweetly, a toothy grin slowly creeping onto his face.

“Oh sweetheart, you’re on.”

They make it to the front of the line and one of the track attendants checks their wrists before allowing them and another six people onto the track where the previous drivers exited at the designated lines, engines still running.

Credence bolts for a red kart at the front and Percy chuckles, letting him take it and choosing one further in the back.

Everyone on the track buckles up and waits for the attendant to check their safety belts and to flip the switch telling them to go. As soon as it lights up green the karts surrounding them roar to life and jerk forward, people slamming on the gas to take off. 

Credence is at the front of the pack laughing maniacally while Percy scrambles to weave in and out of the other karts. He spies the father from earlier and is incredibly tempted to rear-end him but knows he’ll get them in trouble and kicked out if he does. Instead he cuts the guy off with a huge grin and sticks his tongue out before zipping around the track to try and catch up to his chortling fiancé. 

Since this particular track is smaller than the others they get to do six laps, and by the forth Percy has caught up to Credence who has the biggest, brightest smile on his face. It’s simply stunning.

As they slide around a turn together Credence catches sight of him and does a double take before letting out a high-pitched shriek as he rocks back and forth, a silly attempt to somehow make his kart go faster.

“Can’t get away from me!” Percy hollers and only receives squealing gibberish in return. 

He’s so thrilled that Credence is having a good time; that he’s able to give this little slice of happiness to him. 

They have one more lap to go and they’re neck and neck. Credence squeals again, laughing like a little kid when Percy suddenly zips around and gets in front of him.

“NO!” Credence screams out, but he’s laughing in delight as Percy beats him. 

“You owe me a foot massage!” Percy calls back with a whooping laugh, winking at his fiancé as the attendant guides them back to the inner lane to park for the next group of riders.

They exit and Credence bounds up to Percy, nearly knocking him offer with the force of his hug.

“Oh my God, that was so much fun!” Credence exclaims giddily, following Percy out of the small metal gate and past the winding lines.

“Ready to do the next one?”

“Yes!” Credence beams and grasps Percy’s hand, dragging him along to the wood track.

*

They wait in line and race on the wooden track, which is infinitely more fun than the smaller one, with more twists and turns, and karts that go a helluva lot faster. They enthusiastically race that one three times in a row before trying another smaller track and eventually breaking for a warm soft pretzel--salted for Percy and cinnamon sugar for Credence.

“Mmph, fese are good,” Credence moans around the bite in his mouth.

“I agree,” Percy hums, dipping a piece of torn off pretzel into the little container of melted cheese, “God, I’m going to need to bring a sleeping bag to the gym when we get back home,” Percy comments.

“Look at you, eat anything you want and you stay the same. I’m getting old. My metabolism isn’t what it used to be,” he gripes some more, glaring at the pretzel as though it’s done him a grievous wrong.

“Hey. Stop being mean to yourself,” Credence points what’s left of his pretzel menacingly at the older man, “Do I need to tackle you in front of all these people?” He threatens quietly with a firm expression.

Percy swallows hard, eyes bright and eager. “Yes.”

“Oh no, you’d like that too much,” Credence chuckles low, taking another bite of his pretzel.

Percy pouts, “You’re no fun.”

“Seriously babe,” he says softly, forcing the other man to meet his gaze, “Don’t beat yourself up, ok?”

The older man sighs softly and offers a smile, “I’ll try, love.”

*

The couple stays for a few more hours, taking a few rounds on the bumper cars where the dad and his family are and Percy mercilessly targets him the entire time, chuckling darkly to himself every time the man gets rattled around in his own car. By the end of it the man looks beyond enraged but doesn’t have to guts to say anything, simply gathers his flock and stalks out of the Speedpark with a sneer.

“Did you have to be so rough on him?” Credence asks in an amused tone when they decide to leave as well, hand in hand.

“He shouldn’t have been a twat,” he mumbles with a satisfied smile.

“I think you were getting out some of that road-rage, too”

“Certainly helped.” Percy grins cheekily.

Credence let’s out an adorable laugh as they pass through the crowded lobby and out the exit into the even more crowded parking lot.

“Ready to check Tanger out? The brochure back at the cabin said there’s over sixty stores.”

“Oh my God yes,” Credence says with excitement, practically bouncing up and down as they walk back to the car.

They get to the rental and leave the parking lot, taking a left at the exit and only driving a short distance until they reach their destination. It’s like an outdoor mall with connecting shops that wind around a huge area. Finding parking is a nightmare, but thankfully they can walk the entire expanse in a loop to get back to the car once they’re finished.

“There’s a Cinnabon!” Credence squeals and Percy groans internally. It’s like the kid is purposely trying to fatten him up.

“Oh oh, look there’s a fudge shop, too!”

Yep. Looks that way.

Credence asks that they stop there before leaving, which Percy agrees to and they get started at Earthbound, slowly making their way around the outlets. Yankee candle is next on their journey where they pick up exclusive holiday candles for Queenie as well as some just for the younger man.

They spend nearly an hour there with Credence walking the entire length of the shop smelling just about every candle, cheerfully offering various jars up to Percy’s nose to sample as well.

By the name they leave he’s afraid his sinuses won’t work right for a month, but his fiancé is happy, carrying two bags containing over ten large candles.

He’d willing destroy his nasal passage by sniffing every jar in the Yankee Candle factory just to see that joyful smile on the younger man’s face.

Their next stop is the Disney Store, and it is a Disney lovers dream, filled with any kind of merchandise you can think of. They find a 101 Dalmatians hoodie for Newt and Credence gets a large Stitch plushie for himself, smiling affectionately at Percy when the man sheepishly adds a fleece Beauty and the Beast blanket to their haul. 

“Not a single word about this to anyone,” Percy mumbles as he pays for their purchases, “I’ll never hear the end of it.”

“Beauty and the Beast, huh?” Credence asks softly once they’ve left the store, no mocking or judgement in his warm voice.

Percy chews shyly at the inside of his cheek, “It’s my favorite Disney movie,” he replies, adjusting the bags he’s holding as they move on to the next store, “I also might have had a crush on the Beast.”

“Oh my God, you were a furry!” Credence exclaims loud enough for the older man to stop on his tracks.

“What? No!” He replies desperately, glancing around to see if anybody is staring at them.

“You totally were!” The other guffaws with a wide, scandalized grin.

“He—he just looked better as Beast, okay?”

“Hey, don’t worry—Disney practically created an entire generation of furries from what I understand. I mean, the first time I watched Robin Hood I asked myself why they would make a cartoon fox that sexy...”

Percy can’t help himself, he bursts out into peals of laughter and almost drops everything he’s carrying at that statement. The younger man laughs along with him, his dark eyes crinkling handsomely as he helps the other get control of his bags.

“Ah—I love you so much,” Percy sighs softly once he’s collected his bearings, affection warm in his eyes when he glances at his fiancé.

“I love you,” is the perky, sweet reply he receives with a fetching smile to go with it.

A little while later they pick up an elegant cast iron cook set for Jacob at a store called Kitchen Collection, and a massive fudge sampler from The Fudgery for Tina. She’s always easy to shop for; just put food in front of her and you’re good to go.

They’ve walked around casually for a few hours when they decide to leave, the temperature drop steadily biting at them, but not before making a quick stop at Cinnabon.

“There’s a restaurant in Kodak I saw while we were up there last night, want to try it out?”

When Credence agrees they drive the fifteen minutes until they park in front of a place called The Chop House, which incidentally is by a place called The Chocolate Monkey that Percy just knows he’s going to be roped into going to after. They get into the restaurant and have a nice meal, with one of the best steaks Percy has ever eaten in his life.

They do stop at the Chocolate Monkey where Credence picks up peppermint bark, chocolate covered strawberries and two giant candied apples decked out with chocolate, caramel, sprinkles and dark chocolate shavings, along with some sort of brownie treat in a dome cup at checkout.

“I swear you’re trying to make me fat,” Percy can’t help but saying as they carry their goodies back to the rental and get in.

“Is it really so bad to enjoy yourself on our vacation?” Credence chides, buckling himself in.

“It is when I can feel myself ballooning just from looking at...what the hell is that called again?”

Double Brownie Fudge Bites?” Credence replies coyly, pulling the white decorative bag from the back seat and opening it to take one out, “Want one?” he asks in a song-song voice.

“You damn well know that I do you little temptress...” Percy says, pulling out onto the highway before opening his mouth to receive the fudge, “You’re a bad influence,” he mumbles around the mouthful.

“You love me,” Credence purrs, leaning over to kiss his fiancé’s cheek.

Percy makes a pleased sound, “With all my heart.”

They continue down past Knife Works, a giant weapon emporium, and further along until a flashy red neon sign catches Percy’s attention.

“Ohh,” he hums with interest, “Shall we stop?”

“Sexy Stuf? Do they know that they misspelled it?” Credence huffs a chuckle.

“I don’t know but let’s have a wee look, hmm?”

They pull into the small parking lot alongside another vehicle and Credence’s eyes go comically wide, “Is this...is this a sex store?” He gasps, eyeing the scandalous lingerie-clad mannequins in the shop windows. His eyes practically bug out when he notices the unblocked wall of sex toys at the front.

“Adult store, yes it is,” Percy says with a toothy grin, “Wait...don’t tell me you’ve never been to one before?”

“I-I...well no, I haven’t,” Credence mutters, cheeks bright red.

“Oh love, you’re in for a treat,” Percy states cheerfully before leaning over the center console to give Credence a kiss, “C’mon, let’s go have a look.”

They get out of the car and walk towards the building, Percy reaching out to take his fiancé’s hand who looks absolutely flustered.

“No need to be embarrassed,” he murmurs, opening the door for him, “There’s nothing wrong with exploring your sexuality.”

“I know,” he mumbles, fumbling for his wallet to produce his ID when the lady behind the counter requests it. Percy is reaching to do the same thing when the woman waves her hand and tells him that's not necessary.

With a scowl he follows after Credence, “She could have at least humored me by asking for my ID.”

“You don’t look under 18,” Credence replies and giggles in a nervous pitch when Percy gives him a weak glare.

“Saying I’m old?”

“Distinguished,” Credence laughs before sheepishly glancing around the store, “Oh my God,” he covers his mouth when he notices an entire wall of vibrators in all shapes and sizes.

“Ohhh, that looks fun,” Percy purrs, pulling Credence along to a separate section with various colored bullets and prostate-massagers 

Percy watches his fiancé with heated amusement as the younger man eyes the toys skeptically, brows taking up residence in his hairline when he notices the prices.

“300 bucks for something that goes up your ass!?” His shrill voice carries and several people look their way, much to his embarrassment, “Why would I want that when I’ve got you?”

Percy casually steps up behind him, encircling the younger man’s waist with his arms, “Well love, my dick doesn’t vibrate for one,” Percy chuckles against his ear, causing Credence to shiver, “But they do have vibrating cock-rings,” Percy muses quietly, drawing the younger man’s attention to the products next in line, “How would you like that, hmm? Bet that would feel amazing,” he teases in a whisper, leaning forward to give a discreet nip and relishing in the startled squeak he receives.

Percy plucks one of the packages off the hook and turns it over to examine it, “Has three pulse patterns, ooo,” he coos with genuine intrigue, “We’re getting it.”

“Oh God,” Cree murmurs but allows Percy to drag him to the next aisle.

Credence’s embarrassment is both endearing and incredibly arousing. It’s like he’s almost reverted to a blushing virgin and Percy is absolutely turned on.

They briefly look at the dildos, both gawking at one in the shape and length of an arm and fist. “Who would want that!?” Credence had whispered in disbelief.

If Percy thought Cree was embarrassed by the prostate massagers he’s positively floored when they come upon the fetish section. There’s bondage kits that include feather tipped floggers, blindfolds, edible massage oils and Kama sutra cards that offer “beginners positions” with detailed visuals. Percy picks one of those up and tucks it under his arm with the vibrating cock ring.

Credence is browsing the DVDS with pursed lips and barely hidden curiosity when Percy spots something out of the corner of his eye.

Hanging on the shelf are a variety of stockings and bodysuits in a myriad of styles and materials, though one in particular has drawn his interest.

It’s a fishnet body stocking for men, the top much like a spaghetti strap tank that spans all the way down to the feet, with the groin and ass missing, for obvious reasons.

He licks his lips and imagines the look on Credence’s face if he were to come out of of the bathroom wearing something like this. With a subtle peek over at his fiancé, pleased to find that he’s still distracted, Percy hums softly to himself as he plots.

“Be right back, need to use the restroom,” he murmurs, pressing the vibrating ring and bondage kit into the younger man’s hands while keeping the other slim package hidden behind his back.

“I-oh okay,” Credence says, “I’ll just be here looking at...” his eyes trail over to a wide range of spreader bars with wide eyes, “At stuff.”

“Okay,” Percy flashes a smile and pecks a chaste kiss to a flushed cheek.

Once he’s certain the other isn’t watching him he makes a beeline out of the fetish section and swiftly finds silky black briefs in the clothing section to go with the bodysuit before hustling over to the checkout counter, informing the cashier with a wink that it’s a surprise as he glances over his shoulder. The man chuckles knowingly and hurriedly rings up his purchase, tucking it into a discreet black bag before sliding it over to Percy.

“See you again in a few,” Percy says with a smirk before tucking the black bag into his coat pocket and walking back to join Credence where he stands staring quizzically at Fleshlights, his head tilted.

“...It’s a vampire,” he says evenly, pointing to a Fleshlight that is indeed vampire themed, with a voluptuous mouth sporting fangs tucked neatly into a long plastic tube.

“I’ve always dreamt of Dracula giving me a blowjob,” Percy hums and laughs boisterously when Cree sputters.

“Did you see anything interesting?” Percy prompts, eying the younger man.

“I...uh, maybe,” Cree blushes, ducking his head before shyly taking Percy’s hand to guide him over to the bondage equipment. He points to a pair of thick leather cuffs, sleek with gorgeous black and red designs and a soft fur lining. 

“Oh, my man has class,” Percy purrs approvingly, lifting the cuffs from the wall. They’ve got a nice weight to them and Percy is practically salivating at the idea of these being used in bed.

“Me or you?” He smirks wickedly.

“I—uh...wouldn’t mind seeing you wear them,” Credence whispers, cheeks flushed dark.

“Mmm, I think we can make that happen,” he murmurs softly, darting his tongue out to wet his lower lip. He takes the other two items and they leave the fetish area after they’ve looked at everything else.

The last section is lubricants, body oils, lotions and powders. They have some lube they brought from home with them but they check out the selection none the less, both testing the massage oils on the back of their hands at the sample area. They agree upon a eucalyptus lemongrass massage oil that smells both tantalizing and rejuvenating.

With their items in hand Percy and Credence get in line for checkout and the older man doesn’t miss the look his fiancé gives him when the cashier smirks cheekily and asks, “Find everything alright?”

“Certainly. Fine selection you have here,” Percy says conversationally, dropping the oil, cuffs, ring and bondage kit on the counter.

He pulls his debit card out and swipes it at the machine before sliding it back into his wallet and pushing the requested buttons. When the machine beeps in a shrill tone the cashier slides their purchases towards them in a large black bag.

“Have fun,” the man says in way of goodbye and winks at Credence who nearly trips on their way out.

The younger man looks at him suspiciously, “Am I missing something?”

“How do you mean?” Percy asks innocently, holding the door open for the other as they step out into the harsh Tennessee winter air.

“...I don’t know,” Credence murmurs quietly, clearly trying to figure things out.

“C’mon, let’s get home, it’s freezing!” Percy chirps, taking the opportunity to pop his fiancé on the ass before retreating to the rental car.

*

When they get home it’s late and Credence looks completely worn out so they don’t test their new toys just yet. They carrying their purchases up to the bedroom and Percy sneaks off to hide the surprise, next to the other one that Credence doesn’t know about.

He’s starting to feel the day as well so they decide to take a quick shower together while discussing tomorrow’s plans.

After the shower, while dressed in their holiday pajamas they decide to retire to bed and watch one of those wizard movies from the holiday marathon that ABC airs every year.

Percy spoons the younger man, trailing featherlight fingers through silken waves and it isn’t long before he hears soft, steady snoring. 

They’ve got a busy day tomorrow but his mind slips back to the surprise he has in store for Credence and he can’t wait to bust that one out.

*

Percy wakes before Credence and shrugs into his flannel robe before creeping down into the kitchen, getting the coffee maker set up to brew.

While it’s percolating he builds a small fire in the hearth and double checks the time on their Hatfield & McCoy tickets: ‘Twas the Fight Before Christmas.”They heard about the dinner show from Tina and Newt who went earlier in November and said it was great. Supposedly there’s a Christmas variation for the holidays and Credence has been eagerly looking forward to it since he viewed the website.

The show is for five this evening so that leaves them with a a bit of free time.

Percy glances out the sliding glass door and gawks when he sees the delicate flurry of snowflakes, a considerable layer already coating the balcony.

Well, traffic should be fun.

He goes back into the kitchen and pours himself a cup of black coffee, glancing up when he hears a soft gasp.

“Percy, it’s snowing!” Credence says in wonder, his voice still raspy from sleep and ridiculously endearing.

Percy steps out of the kitchen with his mug and watches his fiancé with warm fondness as he presses a hand to the foggy glass.

“It’s beautiful.” Credence whispers, expression taking on a soft, childlike glow, “I’ve never seen snow before,” he turns to look at Percy so sweetly that it causes the older man’s heart to skip.

“Looks like we might have that White Christmas after all,” he smiles gently, chest swelling with all the love he feels for this man.

They eat breakfast at the cabin with the groceries the rental company supplied; bacon, eggs, toast and hash browns, as well as a few of those Cinnabon treats reheated in the microwave. 

They finish up and wash the dishes together, Credence splashing bubbles at the other man with a carefree giggle that nearly brings him to his knees.

“Want to visit the Hollywood Wax Museum before the dinner show?” Percy asks after he’s polished off his third cup of coffee, “It’s in the same area.”

“Oh that sounds like fun,” Credence grins, drying their plates and placing them back into the cabinet.

“Alrighty, go get dressed,” Percy states, smacking the other on the butt. Credence lets out a startled gasp and swings around to circle his arms around the older man’s neck.

“Do that again and we might not even make it out of the cabin today,” he flirts playfully, leaning in to kiss at Percy’s neck.

“Mmm, don’t tempt me,” Percy murmurs huskily, tilting his head so Credence can nibble at his throat. He drags his hands down to cup the younger man’s pert ass, giving it a firm squeeze, an aroused chuckle rumbling deep in his chest when his fiancé lets out a soft moan.

“You’d be awfully disappointed if you miss out on the dinner show,” Percy coos, smirking as he rolls his hips forward and feels Credence tremble.

“Go. Get dressed,” he commands, getting himself one last delicious handful before releasing the other entirely, as reluctant as he is.

“Yes sir,” Credence shoots back, nipping Percy’s ear before turning to skip out of the kitchen.

He’s half hard and more than willing to stay home, but they’ll have their fun later—perhaps ringing Christmas in with a bit of fishnet and leather.

*

They get dressed, Percy in a festive green sweater covered in shamrocks and Credence a vibrant red sweater with the image of a cat surrounded by strung lights that says “Meowy Christmas.”

They’re silly and ridiculous and Percy absolutely lives for it, wearing ugly holiday sweaters with his sweetheart. He would have packed the light-up reindeer antler headbands but they were forgotten amidst all of the vacation excitement.

The snow is still coming down at a steady pace and Percy is dreading traffic. He’s driven in the snow before, but he still doesn’t trust other drivers.

Not when he has precious cargo.

They leave the cabin and carefully get onto the highway. The main roads have thankfully been plowed and salted, but the smaller ones have not and Percy takes great care, driving much slower than he normally would in this situation.

When they finally hit the main roads it’s not as bad, all the snow and slush having melted or been pushed aside by the early morning plows and they make it to the museum with no issues and buy their tickets. Percy takes a bunch of pictures of Credence and vise versa, each posing in front of various immortalized celebrities from Brad Pitt to Sylvester Stallone. They have a lot of fun, laughing and carrying on until it gets closer to time for the show.

They leave and get back into the rental, but it’s blessedly only a short drive just down the road. It’s a bit early when they arrive but Newt and Tina recommended it, and it’s a good thing too, because the line is ridiculous. Tickets in one hand and Credence’s in the other, they walk towards the whimsical building and have a good laugh at the cleaver decorations on the outside.

Thankfully the line doesn’t leave the inside but it’s pure chaos. Percy’s eyes bulge when he sees the sheer number of people waiting to enter.

“Jesus—“ he murmurs and Credence laughs.

“It’s very popular,” he smiles, leaning against his fiancé, “And it’s Christmas Eve.”

“I didn’t think it would be this bad,” he mumbles, looking around at the massive crowd being coraled within small ropes. “You’d think they’d come up with a better way to do this..” he can’t tell where the back of the line begins, and from the exasperated expressions on the faces of the people around him, he isn’t alone.

“Crazy isn’t it?” A bearded heavyset man behind them says with a jagged smile, “It’s like this all the time.”

“Feels like we’re cattle,” Percy says which draws a jovial laugh from the man and his family.

“Tourists?” He’s asked kindly, no judgment at their twined fingers.

“Yes, from Florida,” Credence says shyly.

“Well, not originally for me,” he cracks a smile.

“Irish huh?” The man asks and Percy nods, “Long way from home. Both of you.”

The man introduces himself as John, his wife Angie and their SIX daughters. Holy shite.

“Kept trying for a son, see how well that worked out,” the man mutters with a mischievous chuckle as his wife shakes her head.

“You’ve got a lovely family,” Percy grins warmly, “I’m sure we’d have kids if it were possible,” He guffaws when Credence sheepishly smacks his shoulder. The family laughs as well, all completely comfortable with the gay couple in front of him, and that just warms him right to the core.

“There’s always adoption,” one of the older daughters offers with a shy smile.

“That there is,” Percy says softly, turning to looking at Credence with his lips pursed. The hopeful look he receives is something that makes butterflies soar within him and his knees weak.

Perhaps they could have children in their future.

*

At 4:10 the line begins to move and the herd thankfully takes them in a loop to the theatre entrance. There’s two cast members dressed for the show standing just before the open doors and a photographer that offers people a prop shotgun or straw hat.

Percy accepts the fake gun while Credence places the hat on his head, standing together with an energetic actor in flannel and overalls on either side. The photographer snaps a quick photo and nods, where they then hand the props back and move past the entryway and into the theatre.

When their tickets have been checked they’re led by a man named Aaron who informs him that he’s their server for the show as he guides them through a maze of controlled chaos.

It’s a massive rounded theatre with a huge stage like nothing he’s ever seen before. Along the main floor and the elevated sections sit tables already packed to the brim with people.

They’re seated on tall stools in one of the long sections and have their drink orders taken; sweet tea for Credence and a strawberry lemonade for Percy.

Almost immediately piping hot bowls filled with a thick and creamy potato soup are brought out and placed before them, along with their beverages.

Aaron tells them their main course will be brought along shortly; fried chicken, pulled pork, mashed potatoes, coleslaw, corn on the cob and fresh dinner rolls.

“Oh my God this is so freaking good,” Credence moans with a hand in front of his mouth.

Percy takes a bite and mimics the sentiment, “Shite, you aren’t kidding...”

They proceed to shovel it in as fast as the scalding temperature allows. While they eat they glance around and comment on the stage props and how nice everything looks. 

The stage is set up to look like a barn and there are two tiers of treehouses on either side, some areas connected with rope bridges. It’s holiday themed and there’s copious Christmas decorations spattered about while a live band dressed in cliche country clothing plays upbeat bluegrass music.

They’ve just barely finished with their hearty soup when Aaron, followed by a member of the kitchen staff, arrives with a tray laden with miniature metal buckets piled high with steaming food.

Two metal plates are placed in front of them as well as the virtual feast and Aaron tells them politely that if they would like refills on any of the food to wave him down before the show starts.

It all looks incredible and they dive right in.

“Holy fuck this is the best fried chicken I’ve ever had,” Percy groans, and he’s not kidding. He’s never had chicken so juicy or flavorful before. The meat slips right off the bone without effort, and at one point, nearly made it into his lap.

“Can we PLEASE move here?” Credence says, eyes fluttering shut as he takes a bite of a drumstick.

“I’m rather inclined to say yes,” he sighs, taking another bite and closing his eyes too, savoring the best thing he’s eaten in Tennessee thus far.

Everything is delicious and they eat with gusto, quickly demolishing the pail along with the tender pulled pork and buttery mashed potatoes.

Percy sheepishly waves Aaron back over and quietly requests more fried chicken, the server nodding with a pleasant smile before he rushes off.

“Can’t blame me this time,” Credence chuckles before ducking his head to laugh loudly when Percy levels him with a weak glare.

“Let’s blame Newt and Tina then,” Percy murmurs, “they wouldn’t stop gabbing about this place.”

The band quiets down and the lights begin to dim as the host steps forward to begin the show.

All in all it’s incredibly entertaining with enthusiastic banjos playing along as the Hatfields and McCoys periodically face off during the story. There’s a lot of Christmas music in the bluegrass style as well as more of that sinful fried chicken Aaron brings them during the intermission.

At one point a pool opens up on the stage and the cast members take turns diving in while whooping and hollering, followed by a team of dogs that chase after balls that are thrown in.

Percy and Cree coo and clap along at the animal performance, wheezing with laughter when one decides that the audience looks much more interesting and bolts off stage to greet a family.

The show ends with an energetic Christmas song and dance number, the cast square dancing in time with the rapid picking of the banjos.

Their bowls are taken away and Percy leaves Aaron a generous tip before they get up and exit the theatre. It’s just as chaotic leaving as it was waiting in line and by the time they get to the parking lot they decide to wait and let other vehicles go ahead before falling in line to go home.

It’s well after nine when they get back to the cabin and they’re both throughly stuffed, on wonderful food and pleasant emotions.

Percy gets a fire going and hums softly after he stands when Credence embraces him from behind.

“Bath?” Credence questions softly, his voice low and smooth with intent.

“Mmm, that sounds lovely,” Percy murmurs, turning around to kiss the younger man. It’s slow and gentle for a moment and it leaves Percy’s blood on fire when the younger man suddenly pulls away.

“I’ll get it ready,” Credences says before going to the stairs, throwing a flirty wink over his shoulder before he climbs them.

While the young man does that Percy slips into their room upstairs, peeking at the closed bathroom door as he sets their sex-store haul out on the bed. He removes everything from the packaging and lays them on the duvet before sneaking the bodysuit and black briefs into his pants pocket.

Moments later he joins Credence in the bathroom, soft Christmas music playing, lights out and the candles lit just like last time, creating a sensual atmosphere. Percy discreetly slips the surprise beneath some washcloths on his way in and stops in his tracks, swallowing hard at the tempting sight before him.

The younger man is already in the tub, skimming a hand across the surface of the water in invitation.

Percy bites his lip, “Doesn’t this look enticing?”

“I hoped it would,” His fiancé replies coyly, sliding back to make room for Percy in front of him.

The older man makes a show of stripping down, flashing Credence a cheeky grin as he slowly undressed. Once he’s kicked his jeans aside Percy sinks down into the hot water with a long sigh, tilting his head back to rest against the other’s neck, “Mmm, that’s nice,” he murmurs when his fiancé begins to rub his shoulders, “You’re too good to me.”

“Yeah?” Credence dips a hand lower and kneads at Percy’s chest, humming innocently when Percy takes a sharp breath at the finger teasing his nipple

“Oh absolutely,” he replies hoarsely, eyes fluttering shut as he presses hungrily into the touch.

Credence teases circles around the peaked nub with his thumb while pressing a kiss to Percy’s temple, smirking against his skin as he pinches lightly.

“Gonna take good care of me tonight, baby?” Percy asks huskily, steadily growing hard with every caress and pinch.

“Only if you promise to top me first,” Credence murmurs, kissing a trail down his stubbled jaw.

“You do like when I fuck you into an incoherent mess,” Percy teases and groans, breath hitching when Credence lifts his foot to brush along his swelling cock under water.

“F-fuck I promise,” he gasps, belly convulsing as Cree torturously strokes him with his foot.

“Good boy,” Credence grins, only to yelp when Percy pinches his hip.

“That’s daddy to you,” he rumbles breathlessly.

“In your dreams...”

“I’ll have you saying it one day,” Percy states with a crooked smirk.

“We’ll see.” He tilts Percy’s head to capture his lips in a heated kiss, moaning softly when the older man slips his tongue in to lick at the roof of his mouth.

The kiss goes from heated and sensual to downright searing and desperate in a matter of minutes; an obscene slide of lips and tongues dancing as their hands restlessly roam over one another.

Credence gently wraps his fingers around Percy’s throat and gives it a testing squeeze, one that sends a sharp bolt of desire straight to the older man’s cock as he keens loudly.

Just as they discovered that Credence loves being spanked from time to time, it was discovered that Percy enjoys being choked. Nothing hardcore, mind you, just a firm press of fingers around his neck. The first time Credence did it was on impulse and Percy came so hard he blacked out.

It was glorious.

Now the younger man presses his thumb in just under Percy’s jaw, digging in the tiniest bit, causing him to openly whimper.

“I love when you do that,” Percy pants out, placing his hands on either side of the tub to give himself enough leverage to grind back against Credence’s hard cock, letting it slide along his cleft teasingly.

With a moan Credence places open mouthed kisses to his neck and shoulder, rolling his hips forward to meet each rotation of the man’s hips.

“Someone’s eager tonight,” Credence rasps against his skin, suckling insistently at his fiancé’s pile point.

“I want that dick soon,” Percy growls, catching the aforementioned appendage between his cheeks and rubbing, “Can’t wait for you to fuck me.”

“Yeah?” Credence breathes out shakily and Percy can tell that he’s ready to go.

“Yes baby. You gonna fuck me nice and hard, tonight? Hmm?” Percy prompts brokenly, dipping a hand beneath the water to cup the other’s sack.

“Fuck,” Credence hisses, startling Percy when he feels eager fingers pressing at his entrance.

“Let’s finish getting washed up and take this to the bed, hmm?”

*

They scramble, finishing their bath and stepping out to towel off. Percy sends Credence on ahead and locks the door behind him when he leaves, pulling the body stocking from its hiding place.

He rips open the packaging and tosses it in the trash bin, unrolling the mesh material while trying to make heads or tails of it. He eventually finds one of the thin shoulder straps and perches on the lid of the commode to put it on. 

Percy bunches the netted material together and rolls it on like normal stockings, getting it to his knees before standing to pull it the rest of the way up. He slips the straps onto his shoulders, adjusting a few places it caught around his thighs before stepping in front of the mirror to take a look.

It looks...hot as fuck. Even with that little extra weight he’s put on.

It’s something he desperately wants to see his fiancé in now, that’s for damn sure. The image threatens to make him painfully hard and he breathlessly has to banish it for now if he wants this to last more than a handful of minutes.

He glances down and chuckles childishly at his bare pelvis and ass, grabbing the black silk briefs from the counter to slip on over it.

Credence is gonna lose his mind.

He kills the light and pokes his head around the door frame to peer into the bedroom.

Credence is lying on his stomach with his feet tapping against the headboard as he examines the contents of the bondage kit curiously. Percy stands for a moment longer, watching him briefly look at the cards before setting them aside to pick up the small flogger with wide eyes. It’s nothing by a bunch of tiny rubber strings attached to a silken handle with a dainty pink feather tickler at the base of the grip.

“Baby?”

“Hm?” Credence pops his head up quickly, brushing aside the curls that fall into his face as he gazes at Percy.

“Close your eyes,” he requests in a sing-song voice.

The younger man tilts his head and gives him a quizzical look, “Okay?” He chuckles but does as he’s told, brows raised raised expectantly as he waits.

“No peeking.”

“Awfully bossy,” Credence murmurs before breaking out into a gorgeous smirk.

“—If you laugh I swear to God I will turn right around and stay in the bathroom for the remainder of the evening. Got it?”

“Okay, but if you’re wearing something crazy like a chicken costume I reserve the right to laugh,” he retorts matter-of-factly.

Percy chuckles softly and steps out of the bathroom, sidling up just a few feet from the bed. Suddenly he feels shy and timid...foolish even, when he looks down at himself. 

“Can I open my eyes yet?” Credence asks quietly after some time passes and Percy still hasn’t given him any directive.

Steeling himself with a deep breath Percy swallows hard before saying, “Yes, open your eyes.”

The younger man’s smile fades when he opens his eyes and spots Percy in the fishnet bodysuit. He stares, lips parting and breath hitching as his eyes magically seem to darken to near black pools and Percy tries not to fidget beneath his intense gaze.

“Well?” He prompts and mentally curses himself for how tiny his voice sounds.

Credence slowly pushes himself into a sitting position and slides to the edge of the mattress, eyes not once leaving the older man. Percy doesn’t think he’s even blinked yet.

“...Come here.”

The way his fiancé says it sends a thrill down his spine and he hastens to comply, walking to the side Credence is at to stand before him.

The younger man immediately reaches out, gently dragging his hands up from the back of Percy’s knees to his hips.

“When did you get this?” He asks in a hushed tone, eyes hungry as he takes in every inch of the mesh material. A raw sound of need leaves his throat when he notices that the bodystocking has no bottom.

“At the adult store when you thought I was using the restroom,” he breathes, eyes fluttering as a heated palm trails from his hip bone, along his soft midriff and over his pec.

“So hot,” Credence rumbles, his Adam’s apple bobbing slowly as he swallows, gaze roaming back up Percy’s chest to catch his eye, “Shit...”

That’s when the younger man gently threads his fingers in the older man’s dark hair and pulls, a silent instruction for Percy to follow.

With a groan Percy goes willingly, sliding along with his fiancé until he has him pinned beneath, laying claim to his trembling mouth.

He straddles the other man’s hips and growls softly when Credence bucks up. He kisses a line from his sharp jaw to his tempting neck before nipping at his ear, “On your stomach,” he commands quietly, easing up for him to flip over.

Once he’s in place Percy picks up the massage oil and pops the cap, drizzling a small amount between his shoulders blades. Percy grins when he feels the other shiver, a delightful wave of raised flesh following in its wake.

Flipping the cap back down he sets the oil aside on the bedside table and runs his fingers through the oil, slicking the heated skin beneath his palms in several passes before he begins kneading his muscles.

He receives a pleased hum for his efforts, Credence tucking his arms under his head and his eyes drifting shut as the older man massages.

He’s still achingly hard and it’s difficult to resist the overwhelming urge to grind down, but he soldiers through, instead focusing his attention on the task at hand, literally.

“S’good,” Credence praises, rolling his neck before pillowing his head once more.

“Mmm, I’m glad,” Percy replies roughly, working from the man’s shoulders slowly down his spine and the meaty flesh of his lower back. He takes extreme care to work out and other know he missed from the previous day, gently digging and rotating the pads of his thumbs into the tight mounds until they give way and disappear.

When he’s certain that he’s taken care of the rest of the knots Percy focuses on light, soothing strokes up and down the length of Credence’s back. He does this for a while, making lazy passes at the base of his neck all the way down to the tempting curve of his ass. Percy drags the oil further down, beyond the soft swell, earning a soft gasp when he slips his thumb past his cleft to tease at his hole.

“Please,” Cree whispers, arching up to chase after the intimate touch.

Percy bends down to whisper in his ear, “Tell you what—How about we open each other together?”

The pleased hum of agreement is all Percy needs to step off the bed, and under Credence’s heated gaze he dips his thumbs beneath the elastic waistband to slide the silky underwear down past his hips to pool on the floor.

He can see the way a vein in Credence’s neck jumps at the sight of him in nothing but the fishnet and it simultaneously sends a blaze of arousal burning through him like a wildfire.

Percy relocates the sexy items to the bedside table, save for the lube, and crawls back in beside Credence when the man moves to make room for him. With a flirty grin he turns on his right side to face his fiancé.

They meet for a searing kiss, itching hands roaming over one another; a pinched nipple here, a teasing ghost of fingers over a shaft there, until they’re both panting with need, close to bursting.

Percy swiftly opens the bottle and slicks his fingers up first before passing it to his grinning lover who does the same thing, rubbing his fingers together to warm the cool gel.

They slide closer and resume the kiss, each coated hand mutually slipping to tease a hole.

Percy moans brokenly when he feels Credence rubbing circles around his rim and he drops his head down to suck a bruise at the younger mans throat as he does the same, playing for a moment before easing the tip of a finger in.

Credence gasps against his shoulder and mimics Percy, pushing his own finger past the tight muscles.

“Good baby?” Percy nips playfully, pressing his finger all the way in before slowly sliding back out, never fully removing the digit. He gets a series of soft moans and keens as Credence returns the favor, the resulting sensation causing delicious white heat to begin pooling in the pit of his stomach.

He’s leaking against the delicate fishnet by the time Credence intently brushes his prostate, his cock jerking up hard in reaction.

“Fuck,” Percy curses, throwing his head back and mewling when Credence adds a second finger, “Yes, baby...ohh fuck, that’s so good,” he praises breathlessly, lips parted and chewed red as he presses a second finger in next to the first.

Once he has a steady rhythm going he pushes deep and crooks his fingers, groaning sympathetically when Credence keens loudly.

“There it is,” he coos, massaging the younger man’s prostate in quick, short circles while he eats up every delicious sound he’s making.

Credence raises up to kiss him again, a clash of teeth and tongues, and the pace picks up, each fucking their fingers into the other with abandon.

The soft squelch of their fingers rises to meet the soft Christmas music playing over the ceiling speakers and Percy thinks for a moment how filthy it is that they’re fucking to Christmas carols.

Third fingers are added and Percy can barely think straight when Credence suddenly withdraws and pushes Percy backwards, his own fingers slipping out in the quick movement.

He slides down the older man, fingertips dragging and catching across the fishnet as he journeys lower to eagerly take the man’s flushed cockhead into his mouth.

Percy tosses his head back with a loud curse, one that’s immediately silenced when Credence snakes a hand up to wrap his hand around his throat, squeezing just tight enough to have him reeling with pleasure.

“Fuck, Credence!” He gasps out, head forced back by the fist closed around his throat to stare absently at the vaulted ceiling as Cree swallows him down like it’s their last day on earth.

“I-If you want me to fuck you you better stop soon,” he chokes out, eyes rolling beneath his fluttering lids when he feels Credence take him all the way to the back of his throat, and he’s sooo close.

It takes several more hard, greedy sucks before Credence reluctantly pops off and pulls back, giving Percy’s neck one more good squeeze before he reaches towards the bedside table.

Percy blinks rapidly and watches with bated breath as Credence snatches up the cock-ring and presses it into his hands impatiently, a fierce, hungry fire blazing in his eyes as he stares the older man down.

He chuckles softly at his expression, knowing the man doesn’t know how to work the device.

With a soft groan he slips the black ring past his flushed cockhead and rolls it all the way down to the base, an incredibly snug fit the chases his previously lurking climax away for now.

“How do you want it?” Percy purrs softly, sitting up once the ring is in place.

He can’t help but laugh breathlessly when Credence pushes him back down into the mattress and crawls up the length of his body to straddle his hips like he’s about to ride a horse.

“Wanna ride you,” he licks his lips and Percy groans at the lust-glazed look of his eyes. Their lovemaking always gets a little wild when he has that look.

He nestled down into the duvet and let the younger man have his way with him, only intervening to reach down and activate the vibrating ring, making a choked noise when the vibrations immediately pulse through his throbbing cock.

“Ohh, that’s intense,” he exhales shakily, hands lifting to frame the younger man’s hips.

Credence chuckles, his nose wrinkled adorably as he adjusts himself and reaches back to grasp Percy’s shaft. He makes a soft startled sound and trails his fingers along the man’s heated length.

“Oh wow, no kidding,” he comments with a twinge of curiosity to his voice. He turns back to quietly observes Percy’s face, watching him twitch under the relentless assault of the ring, and smirks before lining them up and sinking down.

Percy groans loudly at the overwhelming rush of pleasure, his eyes squeezed shut as the younger man slowly lowers himself. He can feel Credence constrict around him minutely as he descends at a torturous pace, gripping and squeezing him tightly.

“Oh my,” he whispers, eyes going halflidded before he unexpectedly drops the rest of the way, punching a sharp curse from the Irishman’s lips.

“Bloody fuck!” He growls, fingers digging in as his body shakes, “You’re trying to kill me aren’t ya?” He accuses roughly, accent thickening at the sudden arousal spike.

Credence doesn’t reply, only closes his eyes and begins grinding with his plush lips parted. He presses his hands pressed down against Percy’s chest to steady himself and the fishnet adds to the electric sensation dancing along his skin.

The younger man throws his head back and releases a drawn out moan to accompany the soft festive music, lifting his hips to drop them back down at an even pace.

The hot, tight heat is nearly enough to drive him right over the edge, but the combined vibration and grip of the ring forcefully holds him back.

Cree presses harder, putting more weight down on his arms so he can start riding the other man faster. 

“Yer so feckin’ hot,” Percy croons, leaving one hand to guide Credence’s movements while he trails the other up along his fiancé’s stomach. He delivers a quick, sharp slap to man’s ass and grinds his teeth at how hard the man clenches around him. He slaps him once more, a bit harder this time to feel that clench once more.

“Mmm, yes Cree—you feel so feckin’ good,” he praises brokenly, panting hard as pleasure ripples through his body to his trembling stomach.

“Use me. That’s right baby, I’m yours,” he growls, biting his lip hard when he does just that.

Credence opens his eyes and stares down at Percy, slamming his hips up and down rapidly like he owns the man. It’s the truth of it really. He offered his heart, body and soul up to the man the moment they met and never turned back.

“So good,” Credence whimpers, and Percy can feel the unstable way his fiancé spasms around him, a telltale sign of his impending orgasm.

“Can I have a turn, love?” Percy asks breathlessly, eager to be fucked just as hard. He prefers to cum with Credence inside of him.

“Yeah? Want me to fuck you?” Credence replies softly, cheeks flushed and eyes dark. He continues bouncing up and down furiously, slowly sliding a hand up to thread in Percy’s hair, pulling roughly once he has a good, firm grip.

The molten pain-pleasure that action causes to spiral through him has him crying out, his balls tightening in warning.

“Fuck! Please!” he shouts, hips thrusting up frantically to pound into him.

Credence gasps before chuckling, leaning down to kiss at Percy’s neck and to nibble at his ear.

“Ask me,” he pants, soft little ah-ah-ahs following that sensual demand as Percy wraps his arms around his middle to fuck up into him in earnest.

“Please, please baby—will you please fuck me?” He begs shamelessly, face pinched with pleasure and his voice dripping with desperation as he slams into the younger man mercilessly. He needs it.

He needs him.

He’s desperate to cum and he’s desperate to be fucked within an inch of his life and at this point he’s helpless to pick which happens first.

“Since you asked so nicely,” Credence moans, gripping Percy’s hair tightly once more and effectively sending him into a crashing climax that powers through him like a tidal wave.

With a wild groan and a tight curse he spills rapidly into his fiancé, thrusting hard three more times before buries himself and his vision begins to spot.

Before he’s had time to come back down he feels a smooth satin fabric being placed over his eyes, Credence sliding a hand beneath his head to lift it up so he can get the elastic straps in place.

A soft click kills the buzz of the ring, but Credence doesn’t remove it, essentially preventing Percy from going too soft.

He’s breathing hard, soft and pliant after his orgasm and completely at his fiancé’s mercy.

Absolutely eager for it.

They’ve played with homemade blindfolds before, mainly ties and shirts, but this is something specifically made for this kind of activity, leaving him in complete darkness. Same with bondage and impact play, just simple ties attached to the headboard, but they did their research and agreed upon safe word for if things get a little too intense for either one of them.

It took a lot of deep conversation, communication and trust before they took such a big intimate step, considering their abusive backgrounds and what happened to Credence on That Day. They reached steady ground in the matter and discovered that their pasts didn’t prevent them from wanting to explore their sexual desires. 

It’s something that continues to surprise them.

“What’s the safe word?” Credence asks him softly, and he can hear the soft clink of the cuffs as the younger man picks them up from the bedside table.

“Shenanigans,” Percy murmurs huskily and cracks a smile when Credence groans. He can practically see the pout on his fiancé’s lips through the blinder.

“I still can’t believe I agreed to that,” he hears the other grumble and feels his hand being lifted, followed by a sturdy padded cuff being fastened to one wrist, then the other.

Credence tells him to raise his hands above his head and he hears the clunk as chains slide through one of the metal bars of the headboard before being connecting to the cuff once more, rendering him incapacitated.

“Just so you know we won’t get the deposit back if we break this,” Percy taps the frame and smiles crookedly.

“Well, we just won’t break it then, will we?”

“I’m having flashbacks to Thanksgiving,” Percy mutters, yelping when his nipple is swatted by what he’s assuming to be the flogger, a shock of arousal resurfacing at the impact.

“I TOLD you the sink would break,” Credence replies and it sounds like he’s speaking through his teeth.

They’ve always enjoyed sexual exploration, trying new things together, and this is definitely one of them—what with the leather cuffs and flogger.

Percy gasps softly when he feels the feathered side of the tickling along his throat, down his sternum and to his bellybutton.

His body trembles when he feels the feathers dance along his inner thigh, just before the sweet sting of the flogger striking the soft flesh there.

“Fuck!” He cries out, fists clenched as he pulls against the cuffs, but not trying to get away

“Okay?” Credence asks hesitantly, concern in his voice...like he’s asking “Too much?”

“Mmm, do it again,” Percy begs, totally vulnerable beneath his fiancé.

Credence is quiet for a moment before he hears the soft swoosh of rubber trailed immediately by the sharp slap of the strings against his other thigh.

Percy curses again, thrashing his head about as he pants. He’s already hard again and he can feel the tip of his cock dribbling messily against his netting.

“Fuck baby, again.” He pleads, hips thrusting up as far as they can with Credence straddling his shins. 

He doesn’t have to wait long before he’s hit several times across the stomach in quick succession, followed by the soothing caress of a warm palm.

“Feel good?” Credence asks in a raspy voice, clearly just as affected by this as he is.

“So feckin’ good,” he praises, darting his tongue out to wet his bottom lip. He keens when the feather side tickles the heavy swell of his sack, teasing the tender skin there.

“Cree—please,” he pants, tugging against the cuffs that have him so deliciously restrained. 

“What’s that?” He hears his fiancé say just before the flogger swats his nipple, causing him to buck and nearly knock the younger man off.

“I need that feckin’ cock of yers in my arse. Now.

“You’re in no position to make demands,” Credence says on a giggle, clearly enjoying the power he has.

“I need that feckin’ COCK of yours in my arse NOW...please?”

“Hmm, that’s a bit better. Once more,” Credence murmurs, a smile in his voice as he brings the flogger down repeatedly across Percy’s chest, stomach and thighs .

The older man releases a string of colorful curses and moans, bottom lip caught between his teeth as he bucks wildly in frustration. 

“Holy shite, please baby—I need you so bad right now,” he whimpers, voice undoubtedly wrecked, “Please fuck me,” he pants, wiggling his hips back and forth.

“God, your accent gets so much thicker when you’re like this,” Credence groans. He hears a soft clang, presumably the flogger being tossed to the hardwood floor, and he startles a moment in his blindness at the feeling of two fingers teasing his entrance.

“Yes,” he hisses eagerly, then hisses from the sudden flood of light when the blindfold is removed.

“You sound like a vampire,” Credence comments with a chuckle as he leans down to capture Percy’s lips, fingers that have been slicked with lube reapplying it to his rim. He shivers in anticipation.

“I’ll bark like a dog if it makes you fuck me faster,” Percy murmurs when they pull apart and laughs heartily when Credence drops his forehead to rest against the other man’s chest.

Credence lifts his head and steals one more kiss, and Percy could shout his praises out across the Smokey mountains when he finally feels the blunt press of a cock against his entrance.

They groan together as Credence starts to slip in, Percy kissing and nipping at the man’s neck encouragingly. “Yes, fuckfuckfuck,” Percy croons, his body greedily clenching around the other, efficiently drawing forth a variety of delectable noises from his fiancé. 

They’re both panting against each other’s lips when Credence finally bottoms out, the younger man pressing sweet, affectionate kisses along the heated skin of his cheeks and neck.

“I love you so much,” Percy whispers reverently, gazing up at the man who will soon be his husband and will always have his heart.

“I love you,” Credence replies in a soft shaking voice, engaging Percy in a tender kiss once more as he begins to move his hips.

The gentle slide of lips coexists with the hot slide of Credence’s cock in his tight channel. Percy grasps the metal bed frame tightly and throws himself into the kiss, dipping his tongue past the seam of the younger man’s lips to lick deep, sensual strokes into the hollow, just as Credence makes deep, sensual strokes into him, nearly pulling all the way out each time.

“You’re always so tight,” Credence murmurs hoarsely as he steadily rocks in and out, voicing his pleasure to the four walls surrounding them in hitched gasps and beautiful moans.

“And you always know just where to—fuck!” Percy screws his eyes shut at one particularly well-angled thrust that has him seeing stars.

He can feel Credence grinning against his neck so he leans up to nip at the man’s shoulder.

“Smug little shite,” he murmurs breathlessly, gasping when the other picks up speed to pound into his prostate with unnerving precision. A series of fireworks goes off behind his eyes with each brush that paints his mind and with indescribable pleasure. His cock is sandwiched between them and the coarse friction from the fishnet bodysuit and Credence’s hot, bare stomach creates a delicious contrast of sensations against his flushed, weeping shaft.

Credence suddenly sits back on his haunches and grips Percy’s thighs, digging past the mesh material to establish a tight hold before he starts thrusting rapidly, his eyes half-lidded as he gazes down at Percy.

“I love seeing you wear this,” Credence moans, panting hard as he begins to slam into his fiancé mercilessly, tapping that sweet spot within Percy each time. “So freakin’ hot,” he groans.

“Holy fuck, Cree—-“ he gasps out, clutching the bar and holding on as his lover kicks into overdrive. He’s close to climax again, and based off of the pinpoint strokes Credence is determined to push him over the edge once more.

“So feckin’ good,” he mewls, going limp and allowing Credence to manhandle him onto his side, the younger one getting off the bed completely to stand at the edge. He swiftly unlatched the cuffs from the bed frame and drags Percy by the hips until he’s lying horizontally in the middle of the bed, his rear hanging over just slightly. Credence doesn’t waste a moment, immediately pushing back in and forcing the older man’s left leg up for a better angle as he claims him in this new position.

“Do it,” Percy growls up at him, baring his throat for what he knows will magnify his looming orgasm.

Without missing a beat Credence surges forward and wraps his right hand around Percy’s throat, slowly beginning to squeeze.

“Yes,” Percy hisses in ecstasy at the pressure beneath his jaw, eyes fluttering shut as his fiancé ruthlessly slams into him.

“You like that, huh?” Credence says with a soft growl—A heart-stopping sound that never fails to drag Percy to the edge and throw him clean off. That’s how he cums, crying out with his head forced back as he convulses through his second orgasm. Ripples of white, hot pleasure pulse through him as he spurts thick and hot between them.

“Fuck!” He keens, eyes screwed shut as Credence pounds into him repeatedly, reaching down to cup Percy’s tender balls, “A-ahh—t-too much,” he whimpers, knowing it’s useless unless he pops the safe word.

But he doesn’t want to.

He relishes the sharp bite of overstimulation and Credence knows it, the man releasing his throat to reach up and tug at his hair with the now freed hand.

“Is it?” Cree purrs knowingly, panting softly with exertion as he kneads the man’s sack gently in comparison to his hard, rhythmic thrusts, slamming in and out rapidly. Percy marvels at his stamina, thinking deliciously how he’ll cum at least once more before the younger man has finished with him.

“No,” he groans honestly, voicing his bliss obscenely at having his head jerked back for Credence’s hungry mouth to fall upon.

“More,” he grunts before he’s manhandled once more.

Credence hops back on the bed and snatches Percy to straddle his hips. He gets the message loud and clear, their roles quickly switching as Percy seizes control and sinks down onto the deeply flushed cock.

“Tappin’ out already, love?” Percy purrs as he rides, lifting up to slam back down with loud, thundering slaps of wet skin. “My turn now, aye?” He coos as he fucks himself on Credence’s cock, exaggerating his accent the way he knows drives the man wild.

Credence stares up at him with his eyes at half mast and his lips parted as he nods. There’s a thin sheen of sweat coating his skin and the dim light glistens off of it in an incredibly enticing way, “Fu—yes.”

“My man’s all tuckered out,” Percy croons in between bounces, his breath hitching each time that tight bundle of nerves makes contact with the younger man’s cock, “—or all fuckered out, more like huh?” He manages to joke, cracking a lopsided smile.

“How can you still talk?” Credence groans but smiles mischievously, reaching up to grasp Percy by the hips to thrust up roughly, tearing a high-pitched keen from the older man.

“That’s better,” he smirks, breathing heavily as he bucks up to meet Percy bounce for bounce.

“Of all the feckin’ dirty tricks,” he chokes out, head thrown back as Credence snatches the reigns back to fuck him frantically, crashing ruthlessly into that sweet bundle of nerves. He’s painfully hard again, barely dribbling, but once more starving for release.

He doesn’t know how the man does it.

“I’m getting close,” Credence warns hoarsely, his upwards pumps becoming tellingly erratic. Percy leans forward to press him back into the mattress, easing down to request for Credence to give him control once more.

When the man yields Percy resumes his ride, driving his hips up and down hard as he takes the cock deep, “Let daddy take care of you,” he utters with a seductive grin and is surprised at the aroused cry he gets in response. Credence squeezes his eyes shut and reaches down to encircle Percy’s feverish shaft with his hand and swiftly jerks him off.

Percy groans deep in his throat, “Ohh, did you like that? Want daddy to make you cum?”

Credence keens again, face pinched in ecstasy and Percy can tell that he’s close. He’s also incredibly thrilled that his fiancé is responding so well to the daddy kink. Really, it had been a joke—but it’s affecting him just as intensely, the striking heat of desire flooding him as he teases further.

“Cum for daddy,” Percy demands huskily, his voice rough and gravelly as he unbelievably falls towards his third climax.

“G-gonna,” Credence rushes out, digging his fingers into Percy’s fleshy flank as he shouts. The hips stuttering beneath him and the blooming heat within is enough to pull him over, barely spurting once as a pleasant whiteness invades his mind.

The older man slowly pitches forward, forehead resting against Credence’s as his body jerks in the aftershocks. He slips further down until he’s lying on top, each comfortably quiet in their post-coital euphoria.

Once he’s managed to catch his breath, Percy eases off of his fiancé, silently mourning the sense of fullness as he slides to lie beside him. He pulls him flush to his chest for an after-sex cuddle, one of Percy’s favorite bedroom activities.

“Oh Perce, but I’m gross,” Credence complains softly but doesn’t resist the arms that encircle him, simply nuzzling closer with a content sigh as he lovingly tucks his head under the older man’s chin.

“We’ll clean up soon, just let me hold you for a bit,” he murmurs fondly, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of Credence’s head. “Good?”

“Mhm,” Credence hums softly, and drapes an arm possessively across Percy’s waist. “I was so surprised when you stepped out of the bathroom wearing this,” he comments, tugging at the soiled fishnet and Percy can feel him smirking against his bare collarbone.

“I’m glad you liked my spontaneous purchase,” he replies with a crooked grin, slowly caressing his fiancé’s back with his knuckles.

The younger man releases a soft chuckle and suddenly goes quiet, perhaps thinking, before he speaks again, “I wasn’t too rough on you, was I?” He asks in a tiny, vulnerable voice that makes Percy’s heart melt.

“Oh sweetheart, not at all. I promise,” he assures, dipping his head until their gazes meet and he goes undeniably soft at the concerned expression he finds there.

“I promise,” he says more firmly, “I would have used the safe word otherwise, right?”

“Right,” Credence agrees with a sigh.

“Truly, that was so fuckin’ incredible and you surprise me every day, my insatiable little minx,” he coos playfully and drops his head to place a tender kiss to his fiancé’s lips.

The large grandfather clock downstairs chimes eleven times, stirring them from their cuddles.

“How about that shower? Then we can make those Christmas cookies with the dough the rental company left us in the fridge? How does that sound?” Percy offers with a lazy grin.

Credence’s eyes lit up, the exhaustion from their lovemaking vanishing in an instant at the prospect of making and decorating sugar cookies.

“Yes please,” is spoken with a soft smile and Percy mentally awes at the sudden switch from rough and dominant to innocent and childlike.

God, he is so in love with this man.

*

After a quick shower, saving time for a few languid kisses, the couple dries off and dresses in their Christmas themed pajamas before padding downstairs. The fire has nearly gone out so Percy goes over to the hearth and adds a single log to the embers, only needing to stoke it a few times for a light flame to lick up from beneath the wood.

He can hear Credence in the kitchen pulling a tin tray from one of the cabinets and he smiles to himself, taking a moment to watch his fiancé as he moves about the kitchen, walking to the fridge to retrieve the premade dough, setting it on the counter and collecting a rolling pin along with the complimentary cookie cutters.

These guys really thought of everything, the small details really adding to their holiday experience, and Percy intends to leave them with a hefty tip.

Christmas music continues to play gently in the background, a gorgeous string rendition of Carol of the Bells fluttering beautifully throughout the cabin.

Everything is just so magical, from the brain-tickling crackle and pop of the fire, the snow still coming down in dainty sheets outside, to the indulgent music and the way his fiancé dances around the island in time with the violins.

It’s truly the best Christmas he’s ever had.

“Ready to make some cookies?” The younger man pipes up in a sing-song voice, waving a Christmas tree shaped cutter with a smile.

Yes, he thinks. It truly is.

*

After they’ve rolled out the dough and used several holiday shapes to cut the cookies—Percy making an absolute wreck of the kitchen floor when he drops flour in the process—they swiftly clean up their mess and wait for the confectionery treats to bake. When the clean up is finished they snuggle on the sofa, Percy holding Credence close to his chest as they lie there stretched out, content to a simply watch the fire dance and wait for the timer.

“Thank you,” the younger man whispers after a while.

“I should be thanking you,” Percy replies just as quietly, leaning down to kiss his temple, “You’ve given me the best Christmas holiday of my life.”

“Oh Percy,” the other hums softly, a smile on his lips and nose wrinkled playfully as he turns to kiss the older man, “You’re such a sap and I love you.”

“I love you, sweetheart.”

They kiss slowly, melting against one another with the lazy glide of their lips. It’s as it begins to grow heated that the timer for the oven beeps and Percy sighs, reluctant to release the other from his embrace.

“They’ll burn,” Credence teases breathlessly when Percy sucks a bruise beneath the collar of his pajamas.

“Fine,” he huffs softly, impulsively swatting the other’s ass when he stands to go into to kitchen. He grins when he’s rewarded a playful glare thrown over a shoulder.

Percy eyes drift shut and he listens to the sweet angelic voices of a children’s choir singing “Joy to the World” as they harmonize with skilled mastery. 

He sighs softly, feeling himself being tugged towards sleep and he allows it for a moment. It’s the pressure of Credence lying back down with him that draws him back into awareness, owlishly blinking his eyes open to glance at the younger man.

“Sorry, you can go to sleep,” Credence says softly.

“No no, we have cookies to decorate,” he murmurs back, nipping at the man’s ear and smiling warmly when he giggles.

“It shouldn’t take long.”

And it really doesn’t.

Before he knows it the cookies have cooled enough to be decorated: Red, green, black and white icing in small piping bags being handing back and forth between them as they decorate reindeers, Santa hats, Christmas trees and gingerbread men. Shimmery candy beads are affixed strategically to the hardening layer for a creative touch.

“You make the loveliest trees,” Percy comments, stepping up behind him to admire his handiwork. They really are beautiful, with multiple hard-shelled candies spaced out to serve as ornaments. “You know, I bet Queenie and Jacob would think so too,” he murmurs before grabbing his phone to snap a few pictures.

Credence turns to look at him with the flicker of a smile on his lips, “I could say the same for your reindeer.”

The reindeer in question smile up at them with dopey grins and sparkling golden antlers, and if Percy is being honest with himself he had way too much fun with the edible glitter, which is absolutely everywhere.

“It looks like Tinkerbell sneezed on them,” he comments, taking a few more pictures of the cookies before encouraging his fiancé to pose with his enticing creations. 

“That makes them even more special,” is the coy response that has them bursting with laughter. The phone is set aside and the cookies are left to settle while the two men retire to the cozy living room just in time for the clock to chime midnight.

Percy follows Credence to the sliding glass door, and lovingly wraps his arms around the younger man’s waist. “Happy Christmas, love,” he whispers against the shell of the others ear, eyes fluttering shut at the shiver that produces.

“Merry Christmas,” Credence replies, just as soft but with no small amount of affection.

It’s midnight on their first Christmas, his fiancé held snuggly in his embrace as they watch the snow dance languidly down outside.

“Should we leave Santa some cookies?” Credence teases, turning to place a butterfly kiss to Percy’s cheek.

“What, you mean share my goodies?” He asks in mock offense.

“I guess we could leave him the chocolate covered strawberries...” the younger one muses with a quirked brow.

“Nope. Fuck that—Santa can have a few cracked out looking Rudolphs.”

Credence turns in his arms, all smiles and adorably wrinkled nose, to press their lips together in a tender kiss, one that always manages to take his breath away. 

What more could Percy possibly want for Christmas when everything he’s ever truly wanted is right here in his arms?

*

That morning Percy woke to leisurely kisses trailing down his jaw and neck, a tousled head of dark waves tickling his nose with the scent of spiced gingerbread while his fiancé worshiped his sleep-warm skin.

“Mornin,’” he murmurs with a quiet yawn as even softer lips nuzzle against his collarbone. Cracking an eye open Percy gazes down at the younger man with a lazy smirk where he’s drifted to kiss a trail past his chest and over his soft stomach, “I see you’ve been undressing me,” his speaks, voice rough and hoarse from sleep.

“I couldn’t wait to open my present,” Credence flirts sweetly, dark eyes shining as he looks beneath long lashes.

“Is that so?” Percy hums, carding his fingers through the messy curls and gently easing out any small tangles his fingers snag. “I didn’t know that I was one of the gifts.”

“You’re a gift for every occasion,” the man replies with a cheeky grin, drifting lower to mouth at Percy’s growing excitement and drawing a quiet groan from him in the process.

His eyes flutter shut at the feeling of Credence’s lips caressing him through the pajama pants.

“Well, who am I to keep you from your present?”

A giggle, soft and airy resounds with the motion of nimble fingers slipping beneath his waistband, dragging the material down to his thighs. 

Percy sluggishly lifts his hips to aid his fiancé and shamelessly cries out at the delicious wet heat that envelopes him. At the first tentative suckle and twist of tongue his eyes pop open, half-lidded, and he watches himself disappear and reappear between those plush, rosy lips.

“Fuck, lad—you’re a miracle,” he breathes reverently and curls his fingers around a handful of silken locks to absently bob with the younger man’s movements. He drops his head back against the pillow, mouth hung open in a silent praise as Credence hums around his cock. He chases the teasing vibration with suckles and kitten-licks to the slit of his cockhead, which has steadily begun to dribble the first of many creamy pearls.

Just as he swiftly swallows him all the way down to the root.

“Fuck, you’re killing me here,” Percy gasps through clenched teeth, pleasure licking through him in hot waves before the younger man pulls back with an obscenely wet pop. 

“Let me put you out of your misery then,” Credence says in a low, seductive voice, crawling back up the length of Percy’s body to straddle his hips.

He’s about to open his mouth to asks about preparations when he blinks owlishly, finally taking note that his fiancé is naked from the waist down. As if reading his mind Credence chuckles and nibbles at his bottom lip as he reached back to grip Percy’s shaft and line them up. He can feel the slick heat smearing against the blunt tip of his cock.

“You little minx,” Percy softly growls, lifting his hands to frame the younger man’s hips, “You’ve already worked yourself open for me?”

“Guilty,” is the breathless reply he gets before Credence begins to sink down onto him.

“What a lovely Christmas gift,” he groans huskily.

The pleasure of slipping past the tight ring of muscles punches a groan from his chest and he digs his fingertips in just a bit more.

“Tell me—“ Percy rasps, gaze heated and heavy as Credence fully seats himself on his lap, “Did you lie here in bed fingering yourself next to me?” He prompts in a hoarse voice. He guiding the younger man’s hips when he’s given the go-ahead, thrusting up lazily as he brings Credence down on each upstroke.

“I watched you while I did it,” he moans, letting his head drop back.

“Naughty little thing,” Percy purrs before shifting, causing the other to squeak out in surprise when he suddenly sits up to rest his back against the wrought-iron headboard, “Fingering that pretty little hole open for me, hmm?”

“Y-yes,” Credence gasps, allowing himself to be bounced up and down as Percy fucks up into him, savoring the delicious tight, hot grip surrounding his throbbing cock.

“Mmm, you’re so feckin’ perfect, you know that?” The older man praises with a low rumble, snaking his arms to wrap snuggly around his fiancé’s waist.

“You feel so good,” he groans out and leans in to attack Credence’s neck with biting nips and kisses, ultimately latching onto the flesh just above his pajama collar with vigor to leave a vibrant mark.

The younger man keens, hands scrambling in the fabric of Percy’s open shirt to hold on like reigns. With a soft hum Percy adjusts the body on his lap to begin thrusting at a deliberate angle, driving home with short, sharp jabs that make Credence sob loudly—and he knows that he’s hitting his mark.

“You gonna cum for me, baby?” Percy pants, lips and tongue soothing the fresh love bite while his fingers dig deeper with a bruising grip of the flesh beneath them as he ruts upward, chasing after that sweet pleasure that threatens to consume him.

“Please,” Credence chokes out, burying his face into the crook of Percy’s neck as he mewls consistently. The older man can feel how close he is, from the steady leak of fluids between them to the warning twitches of the muscles that encase him. 

“Cum with me,” he commands breathlessly, tangling his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of Credence’s neck to hold him close, “I’m so close baby, please cum with me—“ he grits out, feeling that overwhelming climb of pleasure just as his fiancé mewls loudly, body shaking through his own climax.

With a shout Percy spills, hot and deep inside of the other man, who continues to spasm around him with a vice-like grip, as if greedy for every drop.

They melt against one another while panting heavily, the only noise in the otherwise silent bedroom. It takes a few moments for them to catch their breaths and come down from the warm afterglow, but when they do Percy is the first to break the quiet with a rough chuckle.

“That’s one way to wake up on Christmas,” he laughs breathlessly, gently running his fingers through the dark waves.

Credence exhales loudly and finishes on a giggle as he pulls back to look at him, “A new holiday tradition, you think?”

“Fuck yes,” Percy grins, the turn of his lips growing wider when he pinches the younger man’s bare cheek and receives a startled yelp in return.

“Let’s go open your other present.”

*

With a quick cleanup that involved distracting touches and kisses the couple finally makes their way down to the living room. Percy set outs to getting a fire built while Credence makes coffee, humming a pleasant holiday tune. 

A quick glance at the tree has him quirking a brow. Propped next to the present he snuck beneath the branches last night sits a small rectangular gift wrapped in shiny red paper, tied neatly with green ribbon and topped with an extravagant silver bow.

“Seems I wasn’t the only sneaky one,” he teases, placing a second log above the growing flames before standing. Credence is there beside him with a soft smile and a steaming mug, which he presses into Percy’s empty hands.

“Not really sneaky when you basically tripped down the stairs,” the younger man points out with a smirk and sips from his own cup.

“Oh shit, you heard that?” He guffaws before passing his nose above to mug to inhale deeply. The coffee is black and strong, just as he likes it, and soft pleased hum leaves his throat at the first taste.

“I did. Don’t tell me you actually tripped down the stairs—“ Credence mutters, eyes growing wide with concern.

“I’m not used them, okay,” he retorts sheepishly, waving off the other’s frantic questions and taking one more long sip before gesturing for Credence to sit on the sofa. He places the mug down on the rustic coffee table on his way to the twinkling tree.

Collecting Credence’s gift as well as his own Percy makes his way back over, curious at his present’s considerable heft, and he’s sorely tempted to shake it, only just refraining from doing that when the other shakes his head.

“Fragile?” He takes up residence beside his fiancé on the sofa and offers his gift, which is taken with an tiny smile.

“Don’t want to risk dropping it,” he states before lifting the small patterned box Percy placed in his hands to examine. “Can I open it?” slim fingers already tease the edges of the wrapping paper.

“Please do, the suspense is killing me.”

Credence insists they open them at the same time, and with mutual grins they tear into their respective gifts. Beneath the gorgeous glittery paper is a sturdy white box. Percy carefully lifts the lid, and just as gently, removes a stunning laser-etched crystal hologram bearing an replicated image of them.

“Oh Cree—“ Percy whispers, lifting the crystal rectangle to the light for a better look. It’s the very first picture they had taken together on Destin beach with their noses wrinkled in a silly smile.

The sentiment and thoughtfulness of the gift brings a tear to his eyes and Percy has to drop his head to collect himself for a moment.

“—this is so beautiful baby. Thank you,” he sniffles softly as he turns to look at the younger man who is gazing down fondly at the hand-engraved silver locket in his palm; inscribed with the date they first met at the boardwalk. 

The same image Credence used for the commission on the 3D hologram graces one side of the pendant.

“We chose the same picture—“ the younger man comments with a half sob, half giggle. His dark eyes finds Percy’s and they’re just as misty and tender, “What are the odds?” 

Percy smiles and sets the crystal picture on the coffee table before draping an arm around Credence and pulling him close. He places a gentle kiss to a sharp cheekbone and sighs happily, “Its my favorite picture of us.”

“Mine too,” the man snuggles closer and reaches to flick a switch at the base of the hologram, causing the entire length to light up with a soft glow.

“I absolutely love it,” Percy grins, dropping his head to nuzzle against Credence’s neck.

“I’m glad,” Credence hums, clutching the locket to his chest possessively. Percy can’t help but chuckle at this.

“There’s a chain for that beneath the felt,” He murmurs with a nod towards the dainty box. They sit up and he helps Credence needle the thin silver chain through the locket before encouraging him to turn around so he can fasten it around his neck.

“How’s that?” 

“It’s perfect,” is the tearful response Percy gets before he suddenly has a lapful of beaming fiancé.

“Everything has been perfect—” the younger man whispers, resting their foreheads together with a dreamy sigh, “—thanks to you.”

Humming softly, Percy loosely circles his arms around the man seated on his thighs, “I think you had a hand in making it perfect.”

“Merry Christmas,” Credence whispers, shutting his moist eyes to lovingly brush the tips of their noses together.

Percy’s eyes flutter closed in turn and he eagerly responds with an Eskimo-Kiss of his own.

“Happy Christmas, baby.”

With the man’s warm weight against him and head resting lightly on his shoulder Percy glances towards the balcony where the snowfall has finally tapered off into a weak flurry. A Hallmark holiday in a cozy cabin with the most important person of his life cradled safely in his arms. It’s more than he could have possibly wished for. Ever dreamt possible.

Oh, what a Happy Christmas it truly has been.

~END

**Author's Note:**

> ❄️⛄️❄️
> 
> Thanks for reading!!!


End file.
